


Absolute beginners

by Potix



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Martolly, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potix/pseuds/Potix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of "first times" for one of the cutest couple ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time he made her cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavialikestodraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavialikestodraw/gifts), [KendraPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/gifts).



> I don't own anything. John Finnermore owns Cabin Pressure and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat and Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. Forgive my mistakes and typos, as usual- not native english, sorry !

_I've nothing much to offer_  
_There's nothing much to take_  
_I'm an absolute beginner_  
_And I'm absolutely sane_  
_As long as we're together_  
_The rest can go to hell_  
_I absolutely love you_  
_But we're absolute beginners_  
_With eyes completely open_  
_But nervous all the same_

**David Bowie - Absolute Beginners**

* * *

 

The plane collided with the ground with so much force, that Martin felt his brain make a jump. A small jump, but  _"the brain is not supposed to jump in your cranium"_ , he thought, even if you're experiencing a particular hard landing .

A damn thunderstorm coupled with the umpteenth G-ERTI's mechanical problem (one of the engines had decided it was so frightened of thunders and lightnings that it was better to stop functioning just five minutes before the start of the landing procedure), and suddenly all MJN's crew returned with their minds back to St. Petersburg.

Captain Martin Crieff recalled the fear he had felt that day, the dreadful terror that had made him sweat cold, and then the memory of a warm laugh appeared, and a soft voice told him " You've already done that, Martin. I trust you, I know you can do it again". First officer Douglas Richardson noted the worry disappear from Martin's face: he gave him a nod, and started to check all the signals.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!". Martin's voice rang out in the hallway. No response. He took off his hat and hung his jacket, then he headed himself towards the kitchen, where he found his girlfriend of six months, Molly Hooper, sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands, her eyes fixed on the surface of the table.

" Molly, dear..." Martin started, but stopped when he saw Molly lifting her head, and only then he noticed the faint traces of tears on her cheeks, the smeared make-up just under her eyes. He took a step towards Molly, but she stopped him. " Don't move, Martin...don't you dare take another step". Her voice was cold, hollow. Martin had never heard Molly's voice sound like that. He didn't want to hear her voice sound like that anymore.

" Molly, what's the prob-". Martin didn't know how she made it, but in a fraction of a second she was standing in front of him , and he felt the forceful slap before he could even see her raise her hand.

" Don't speak...don't say a word! Carolyn called me half an hour ago saying that everything was alright, and that you were safe...I was terrified! How could you not tell me that you had to land your stupid plane without one of the engines ? You idiotic moron ! I was so afraid...I'm still afraid!" Molly cried, shouting the last sentence.

Martin was petrified. He hadn't thought of informing Molly of his dangerous landing: he just wanted to come back home to his girlfriend as fast as he could, and then, at home, without the adrenaline rush , he would have explained what had happened, trying not to worry her. He saw Molly sobbing in front of him, and still a little insecure he pull her in a fierce hug.

Molly tried to resist at first, and then she literally collapsed in his arms. Her tears were soaking his pristine white shirt, but Martin didn't care. He let her pour out all her stress and frustration, and when he felt she was a little calmer, he took gently her face in his hands.

" Molly, look at me." Molly blinked a few times, than she looked at him. " I'm here, Molly, and I have no intention to leave you, do you understand me ?" . He sounded self-confident, sure of himself, like he had never been in his life. " It was the thought of you that helped me while I was landing G-ERTI...the sound of your voice saying that you trusted me, and that I could do it. You guided me back home, safe and in one piece".

Martin gave her a peck on her lips, then he let his forehead rest against hers, his fingers still caressing her cheeks. He heard her mutter something.

"What, Molly ?" he asked gently.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those bad things about yo-". Martin kissed her again, this time more forcefully. " No more words, please - right now I only want to celebrate life, with you" he said, steering her towards the bedroom. " If you want, I mean...if you're feeling fine...". Old Martin Crieff was back, the confidence he felt before already gone at the thought of sexy times with a distressed Molly.

Molly silenced him with a finger on his lips. For some strange reasons, she found him so cute, and strangely sexy when he was so uncertain of himself; actually, she found him cute and sexy every time.

" Show me how do you want to celebrate life, Captain Crieff" she whispered to him. She was still a little afraid, but in that moment the only thing that mattered to her was that Martin was safe, and in her arms.


	2. Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Kendrapendragon: "First time cooking together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. John Finnermore owns Cabin Pressure and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat and Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. Forgive my mistakes and typos, as usual- not native english, sorry!

To say that Molly was upset, was an understatement. She had told Martin that she would organise their next date, so she had made reservation to a nice Mexican restaurant a few blocks away from her flat, brought her favourite dress to the dry cleaner's, and bought a new pair of shoes.

Obviously, because she was Molly Hooper, when she went to retrieve her dress, the dry cleaner told her that they had ruined it, one of her heels broke when she was returning home, and cherry on top, the restaurant called saying that it had been a small fire, so the kitchen was to stay closed for at least a week.

She was torn between shouting her anger out, or asking Sherlock's brother Mycroft one of the favours she knew he owed her. Suddenly a third option made its way: she checked her fridge, made a quick list, and then sprinted outside to the Tesco just around the corner.

The pathologist had just arrived home when her doorbell rang, signalling her that Martin was finally there. She checked herself in the mirror and grimaced: she had not showered, she was wearing her old pair of Converse, and the pair of jeans she was wearing, along with her most comfortable jumper, was everything but fashionable.

She opened the door and there he was, her boyfriend, sporting his blue shirt, and his finest cardigan, and those jeans that showed how muscular his thighs were… Waiting to spend a romantic evening with her, at that Mexican Restaurant with the mariachi who played serenades for the couples eating delicious food…

"Oh Martin, I'm so sorry!". Molly flung herself into his arms, noticing the bouquet of yellow gerbera daisies he had brought only when it was too late.

"Molly, what happened? Are you ok? Do you… Do you want to cancel the date?". Martin's apprehensive tone made her want to cry. She had ruined their date even before it started, and he was there, concerned about her well-being, trying to figure out why she was on the verge on tears…

She made him come in, and started to explain what had happened. "So, I thought that maybe we could stay at home, and cook something together. I know it's not what you were expecting, and I'm so sorry that I ruined our evening together... "

She made her little speech with her eyes fixed on her shoes, and when she raised her gaze, Martin was already rolling up his sleeves and moving to her kitchen table. "What do you have in mind?". He started to empty the shopping bag, organizing the ingredients on the table.

"Considering that we I had reserved a table at the Mexican restaurant around the corner, I thought that we could try to cook some steak fajitas, what do you think?"

"I think it's an awesome idea, Molly", Martin said, before retrieving the onions from her hands. "But I prefer to be the one cutting the onions, if you let me…"

"Why, do you know some new technique that you don't want to share?", she joked.

"No… I simply don't want to see you crying", he blushed, while turning to find the knife block.

Molly remained still, watching him with adoration. "Very well, then I will wash the bell peppers and prepare the meat", she announced.

They worked together, laughing and occasionally stopping to share a kiss, until it was all ready. Molly managed to rescue a bright yellow daisy from the bouquet, and put it on a vase on the table, while Martin retrieved a candle from her bathroom, and lighted it.

"I think I need a few minutes to get changed…", Molly said, suddenly self-conscious, but Martin stopped her.

"Don't, please. You're just perfect as you are", he whispered, before pecking her lips. "Everything is perfect, as long as you are with me."

"Even if this is not a romantic restaurant, and I burned two tortillas, and you cut your finger while preparing the onions?"

"Yes, absolutely." He kissed her again, trying to make her understand that he was serious, and no mishap would make him change his mind. "To say the truth, I think this has the potential to be our best date ever." Martin made her sit down, and poured two glasses of red wine. "Bon appetit, Molly."

"Bon appetit, Martin."


	3. First time someone gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Kendrapendragon: "First time someone gets sick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. John Finnermore owns Cabin Pressure and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steve Moffat and Mark Gatiss own Sherlock and his realm. Forgive my mistakes and typos, as usual- not native english, sorry!

“I think the surgical mask is a bit extreme.” Molly’s hoarse voice came muffled from the sofa, where she was currently wrapped in a white blanket.

“Dr Watson said that this virus is particularly aggressive, and I don’t want to take any risk. If I got sick, too, who else is going to take care of you?”

Molly watched lovingly her boyfriend, who was currently preparing her a cup of tea with a copious amount of honey, lemon and ginger. He had called his mother for the recipe, after she had come home feeling stuffy and with a sore throat. She thought he was overreacting at first, but now she was starting to enjoy his attentions. Martin was the first boyfriend who had left everything, just to assist her while she was sick, and she couldn’t help but feel very lucky, even now that her feet were feeling cold as ice. 

“Molly, you’re shivering! Here, let me warm you up…”, he said, before engulfing her in his strong arms. Yes, even with her nose dripping, and a  scratchy throat,  Molly Hooper was the happiest she had ever been, and all because of Captain Martin Crieff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment, you will receive good influence and beautiful dreams!  
> P.s.: Feel free to send me other prompts about other first times, I assure you they will be very welcome!


End file.
